Judah Saddler
Judah Saddler (ユダ・サドラー, Yuda Sadorā) was once a respectable, high ranking turned renegade wizard on the run from the Fiore government due to extremist actions taken against the royal family in a failed attempt for an insurrection. Corrupted by the very power he wielded with the hope of bringing some semblance of order in Fiore by imposing his own order and control, he was inevitably exiled for crimes against his own people by the king himself, stripped of his title and authority. Later banished for his actions to the farthest reaches of Earth Land, never to return, Judah eventually joined the paramilitary, covert ops group known as Gigantomachy, an organization spearheaded by none other than Vincent Alvaro. Choosing to lend him a hand, the he changed his name to "Judah Saddler", relocating himself in the Land of Isvan, a country located to the east of Fiore,as an undercover agent, taking on the guise of a priest/clergy man. As one of the groups highest members, Judah has earned the epitaph as the Giant of Isvan (イスボンの巨人, Isubon no Kyojin), with the country he's named after falling under his jurisdiction and territory. As he is now, he proudly serves his new master into destroying the world and rebuilding it from nothing, all for the sake of peace. Priding himself as a talented wizard and an ingenious tactician, there a very few who show the type of talent he possesses, demonstrating an unparalleled sense of ingenuity and talent in a number of magical fields that immediately distinguishes him from others, self titling himself as The Arcana Maester (アーケナメイスタ, Ākena Meisuta). Appearance Judah appears as a tall young man, possessing a rather handsome complexion that significantly distinguishes him from any other crowd immediately. His most distinguishing features is found in his elegant blonde hair, perfectly cut short around the corners, nicely separating the sides of his head with his side burns. Along said side burns, he has a black goatee that grows underneath his chin, neatly trimmed along the base of his jawline. As a spy in the service of Gigantomachy, Judah chooses the guise of a priest in the Land of Isvan, hiding out in the local church. His attire consist of a large blue trench coat with white outlining found along the edges and middle that extends to his turtle neck, held together with two gold medals around his collar that are located on both sides, with a small black coat tied along it's back side. Along his waist, his coat and lower pants are connected with a large black belt with a gold trimmed buckle. He has a pair of leather bands attached to his wrists to keep his sleeves tucked in. Along his legs, Judah wears long blue pants that are tucked into his black boots. Personality On the outside, Judah is a quiet, mild mannered type of person known primarily for his etiquette and History Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Magical Abilities Prowess Immense Magic Energy: * Second Origin Activation: * Magical Aura: * Defenser: Ways of Combat Balance Magic Phantom Guardian Magic = Description = Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu Hogo-Sha no Mahō) is an ancient form of Caster Magic that is quite able to match even the powers of Lost Magic, if used by the right user. Only a rare few are even able to use it successfully without so much as losing control. Their appearance is also influenced by a number of other things, such as the user's personality, fighting style, magic abilities, and choice of attire. Sometimes, the user is able to create a phantom guardian with specific details pertaining to how they will appear, but most of the time, their appearance is completely self generated at random. A user's guardian is the very epitome of what they represents, all of their power, strength, confidence, discipline, and being, embodying all of these qualities inside itself in order to become a much more efficient guardian in battle. By it's nature, it cannot be banished or sent away to another location against it's will, simply re-appearing back to its master's side in an instance. Additionally, it cannot be eaten or absorbed, primarily due to the fact that it is a physical manifestation of it's user's mental, physical, and magical qualities all in one, meaning that the only way to stop is to go after the user himself, however that is easier said than done. Considered as one of the more stranger forms of Caster Magic out there, Phantom Guardian Magic relies more on the spiritual nature of the user rather than their physical strength, using their willpower and state of mind to move and give purpose to their guardian, being the representation of all their currently obtained powers and experience embodying one body, it is why they are often dubbed as a wizard's Fighting Spirit (闘志, Tōshi, lit. "Soul of Battle") incarnate, given physical form. When Judah summons his guardian, he passes on most of his magic energy, allowing for the energy to manifest itself by taking on the form that best compliments his nature and style of combat. As such, a guardian is more powerful and durable than himself, making it one of the most powerfully summoned creatures conjured through magic, being fueled by the user's unique ability for growth and development. With the source of his guardian's high durability and aptitude to resit most forms of magic attacks being the owners own sens of will, it can and will deflect enemy spells with relative ease. Being completely composed entirely out of magic, there is no actual matter or natural substance found in it's body (flesh, metal, earth, water, etc., unless they desire it) in which an opponent can take advantage of. With qualities such as these, there exist very few spells and weapons in Earth Land with the capacity to scratch it, let alone damage it with continuous assaults, this renders all form of conventional weaponry useless, as there is no connecting matter to interact with. When exposed to a specific form of magic, it a guardian has the capacity to adapt to it, creating an appropriate response that best handles the situation accordingly. In regards to strength and integrity, an guardian's durability is proportionate to the amount of magic charged as well as the user's own level of concentration, which can be considerately large. Thier magic is only consumed when the "body" of the their guardian is compromised. At this juncture, the phantom guardian is charged with the proportionate amount of magic necessary to maintain its integrity, depending on the degree of damage sustained. Should it ever become damaged, a wizard can use their magic to repair any damage done to the body, which is very unlikely of occurring. To fight the user is to fight not only them but their spirit as well, both being incredibly powerful and as both of them are not so easily broken or beaten even in the hardest of conditions. With an unbreakable spirit and force of will to help the suer through all forms of adversity, regardless of how hopeless it is, these qualities are reflected in his phantom guardian, being made to last with a fighting ability not commonly found in most magic spells. By it's nature, It can't be contained or controlled, like a violent force of nature, it will run rampant without displaying a single ounce of restraint or control, only restraining itself when commanded to do so by the user himself. With a disposition such as this, magic spells such that focus on control and manipulation on his form and body such as Maguilty Sense, Disassembly, or Dispel are rendered useless against it, possessing a natural resistance to these spells thanks to a wizard's willpower and sense of defiance provided their defense. Many contributing factors such as experience, skill, insight, knowledge, and discipline are used to measure the amount of growth a person has, but in the users case, they bring them all together to form their guardian's body and spirit, fusing them to create it's strength; giving it several elements that make it superior to most forms of magical combat. Most guardians have several abilities and advantage that it has over themselves, such as interacting with the world around them in ways even the user themselves are unable to do so, making their guardian an extraordinary tool with an infinite number of applications. While tied to their Magic Container, their phantom can take advantage of being able to use their own supply of magic, along with all of their spells and abilities whenever it wants to, utilizing ascended skills to control the flow of battle with a sense of accuracy and control existing on a completely different scale than most other spells could ever produce. The fact that it's magical and physical form enables it to utilize ethernano and infuse it with it's physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of its body for offensive or defensive purposes, transforming even the simplistic of attacks into earth shattering attacks of cataclysmic proportions. This skill becomes even more dangerous when used with spells and assaults or varying types: punches, kicks, swings, magic bullets, magic slashes, etc., allowing it to touch people and objects that are naturally in a state of intangibility or is to incorporeal for ordinary touch (ghosts, spirits, magic, elemental intangibility, nature fusion, etc.). When using this power to even further, a guardian can create and manipulate it's own energy to such an extent that it can change its frequency and nature at will, imitating or replicating the characteristics of other energy signatures to better enable it to move in battle. It can scan energies either consciously or subconsciously and use it to energize its powers, convert nearby abilities with a special "hidden energy" that shifts all other nearby energies into a currently unknown energy. These energies are not simply limited to ethernano and magical, it can absorb the distinct power found in nature, such as light, lightning, fire, and the other native elements of the world to alter it's composition and form. = Guardian = Given his experience in the use of Phantom Guardian Magic and his overall skills as a wizard, Judah is capable of producing an immensely powerful phantom guardian that perfectly depicts his personality and fighting style, earning it's name as Zetsuei (ゼツエイ, Zetsuei; lit. "Phantom Zero Gardna ") the phantom of speed. An ethereal being created completely from his magic in order to act in the physical world as solid creature, Zetsuei incorporates all of his powers and magical abilities. Generally, his guardian's main purpose is to defend and empower him in a variety of ways, supporting him in the middle of a battle as an extra pair of hands, even being able to attack and assault the his enemy from distances or locations that he himself is unable to reach naturally. Completely comprised of his magic powers, becoming a living manifestation of his magic and spells. Given the fact that the guardian's strength is reflected upon the user's force of will and determination to succeed, Zetsuei is exceedingly powerful in terms of physical prowess, he is able to adopt multiple tools, various weapons, and skills that gives the him a greater sense of comfortability when fighting alongside his phantom guardian, attacking and launching spells in tandem with the purpose of steamrolling and overwhelming his enemies. As an extremely skilled masters, Judah is able to exhibit even greater control over his guardian by being able to summon portions of his guardian's body as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The phantom guardian's exact positioning can never truly be predicted, as he is able to either appear next to him, allowing the Judah to stand on top, or surround him while on standby mode, which can also be used to protect others. Able to travel incredible distances in order to reach their designated target, interact with the environment in incredible ways, and provide defensive cover should he ever be incapacitated, tied up, constrained, or bound to an object against their will. As powerful as they seem, a phantom guardian cannot be separated greatly from its user's side, it will dissipate if it is too far away from the user. Able to be summoned from the middle of space from nothingness itself, and disappear just as quickly, Judah can control the position in which his guardian can appear from, be it as close as right beside them or directly behind and enemy in order to get into striking range in a matter of seconds. Usually, the Zetsuei takes up residence in his sub-conscious mind, or deepest recess of his own soul. Under normal circumstances, the relationship between the user and the guardian is symbiotic, one obeying the other while helping each other. He can materialize either by shifting into a more solid form or by breaching through space to traverse through any area and become a part of the environment "around" him. Although an oddity, a phantom guardian can actually possess it's very own Magic Origin that bestows it with unique perks that is not normally found in other biological beings; with a biological structure that has been designed to be attuned to become sensitive to the flow of magic in the world, this makes his guardian's senses and natural use of magic to become naturally heightened to exponential levels; more specifically, it generates energy independent from Judah's own body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants Zetsuei the ability to reinforce the sheer power of his own body with their signature magic arts in the user's possession. In terms of appearance, Zetsuei is considerably smaller compared most other phantom guardians used by wizards, taking on the corporal form of a humanoid being draped in a black and red leather suit, wearing nothing but a metallic mask. Zetsuei wears a entire suit with an elongated tail flap, with a wide arrange of floating rhombus-like objects surrounding him and Judah at all times, as well as a long spear. Given his history, as well as his personal hate over the monarchy and bureaucracy in Earth Land, Judah's phantom guardian reflects the darker aspects his emotions and materializes as such, taking on a dark figure with an extremely violent nature unlike other wizards, taking on the appearance of a malevolent looking knight with his own suit of armor used to loyally protect Judah from all incoming invaders or adversaries. It was through this belief that his guardian took on the form of warrior, symbolizing his mental projection he has for his powers, meant to rule with his power as he was always meant to do, even if it meant subjugating others beneath him. As an advantage for taking up the form of anything he wants, Zetsuei can imitate and characteristics and fighting styles belonging to that particular form, with it's physical appearance mirroring these qualities. Phantom Guardian Magic is more than simply summoning another being to fight for you, it's the visual projection of the user's power, taking on the shape and form that best incorporates it's most dominant traits and manifests them in the best way possible,making spell casting as effective as possible. To encompass his true potential and bring it, Zetsuei = Phantom Semblance = Counter World Revolution (反世界革命, Han Sekai Kakumei): Divine Authority Magic = Amaterasu = Trivia